


Siblings

by Anexor



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Based off of a random thought I had, Basically just Hollow Knight but with more vessels, Gen, I need sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anexor/pseuds/Anexor
Summary: The Pale King created the vessels, picked what he thought were the most emotionless of them, the most hollow. He discarded the rest, but the few he picked had turned their heads, and none but the blind could miss the tear they each shed. None but the King and the bugs that followed him could miss their emotions.Basically I decided there should be more vessels and wrote a story about it. Enjoy!





	1. Dirtmouth

The light step on the stones would have alerted anyone to the presence of the creature, but no one was around to hear it. The Ghost slid their nail into place on their back and jumped down the cliff into the caverns below. They had a single goal, and no one was going to stop them.

As the Ghost went through the caves, they thought about the process that led them to this moment. The Pale King created the vessels, picked what he thought were the most emotionless of them, the most hollow. He discarded the rest, but the few he picked had turned their heads, and none but the blind could miss the tear they each shed. None but the King and the bugs that followed him could miss their emotions.

The cavern opened up to a large area, and the lights of a small town lit the night a fair distance away. The Ghost took a few strides forwards, and collapsed on the ground. All around them they could hear the screams of those select few. Screams of pain, agony, betrayal and suffering. The screams echoed through their head and blinding light flared brightly just behind the sounds.

After a few moments, the screams stopped, and the Ghost took a few deep breaths to calm their senses before getting back on their feet and walking towards the town. _Save, protect, restore;_ the thoughts kept running through their head as they finally reached the town’s edge.

The fading town seemed to only house a single bug, standing next to a light-pole and a bench. The Ghost walked up to the bug before looking up silently. The bug looked at them for a second before speaking. “Ho there, traveller. I’m afraid there’s only me left to offer welcome. Our town’s fallen quiet you see.”

The Ghost looked at the town around them and saw almost nothing but closed doors and darkness. After as second, they looked up at the bug as he was still speaking. “-Headed down that well, one by one, into the caverns below. Used to be there was a great kingdom beneath our town-“ Thoughts invaded the Ghost’s mind; _awful, betrayed, destroyed us._

The bug continued speaking while the Ghost reeled in their thoughts. “Wealth, glory, enlightenment, that darkness seems to promise all things. I’m sure you too seek your dreams down there.” _Siblings, brethren, family._ “-Creatures turn mad and travelers are robbed of their memories. Perhaps dreams aren’t such great things after all.”

The Ghost waited for a second before sitting on the bench. Any wounds they got in the caverns before faded instantly, and they got back up and walked over to the well. The last thought before they jumped down was _I will save them!_


	2. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of copy+pasted dialogue and familiar faces

The sounds of metal striking flesh filled the Crossroads as Ghost made their way towards the center of the area. The caves spiraled around a point, where the sounds of a large armored behemoth echoed.

A small bug to the side of a room caught Ghost's attention. He didn't have the telltale signs of infection, and he was drawing on a sheet of paper. Sensing a presence, he looked up and saw the Ghost staring at him.

"Ah, hello there. Come down to explore these beautiful old ruins?" He asked. Ghost nodded, and continued to listen to him speak. "I've a fondness for exploring myself. Getting lost and finding your way again is a pleasure like no other. 

"We're exquisitely lucky, you and I... I'm a cartographer by trade, and I'm working on mapping this area right now. Would you like to buy a copy of my work so far?" Hearing this, Ghost nodded, and proceded to hand him the amount of Geo needed.

They were about to leave when he started speaking again. "Oh, by the way, I haven't introduced myself have I? Yes, I should apologize for that. When you spend a lot of time by yourself, with just your thoughts, you forget the niceties of conversation.

"My name is Cornifer, and I've always loved exploring the world. Why, when I was first hatched, I wandered off immediately, leaving my brothers and sisters and poor mother behind! That's why as soon as I could I moved to Dirtmouth with my wife. A huge, unending Kingdom to explore right on our doorstep. Who could resist?... Anyway, I'll let you return to your travels. With a little luck, we'll meet again. Be safe and farewell!"

Ghost left him with a little less geo and a map that they could use to navigate the Crossroads. With any luck, they'd be able to find a way past the creature that was blocking Greenpath earlier. They could feel one of them over there, and the one that felt closest was locked in some kind of temple.

That temple is where they met an unusual bug that was wearing a mask as a hat. "Hello there! How delightful to meet another traveller on these forgotten roads. You're a short one, but you've a strong look about you. I'm Quirrel. I have something of an obsession with uncharted places. 

"This ancient kingdom holds many fascinating mysteries, and one of the most intriguing of them is standing right before us. A great stone egg, lying in the corpse of an ancient kingdom." There was one inside, they could feel them, feel their pain.

Quirrel continued speaking. "And this egg...Is it warm? It certainly gives off a unique air. Can it be opened? There are strange marks all over it... I do so love a mystery...And who knows what other marvels lie even deeper below us..."

They almost ran right past one of the openings in the cave, but they decided to enter to find a small booth with a slot for geo. After sliding a sufficient amount of geo into the slot, the booth shot into the ground and a bell replaced it as the large doors hidden against the side of the chamber opened.

Ghost struck the bell and heard the sounds of footsteps echoing down the tunnel, until another bug launched themselves into the station. "Greeting little one! It's been an age since I last heard the ringing of a station bell. It echoed down the Stagways and called me to you."

Ghost looked down the long tunnel to their right, and saw nothing but blackness after a few turns. "I've grown stiff and tired over these many years and I've forgotten much, but the sound of the bell will always call me back. These stagways stretch the depths of Hallownest. If you want to travel them, hail me from the platform. I will take you where you need to go."

Ghost acknowleged the stag's words before turning around and silently exiting the station. The sounds of the armor were closer now, and Ghost started to get anxious about where they originated from. As they avoided another fight they didn't need to battle, they entered a large room with a platform above them.

They climbed up onto the platform and started to cross, but a huge set of armor fell behind them and slammed a mace into the ground, catching Ghost off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind if I avoid writers block and just post this chapter right now-


	3. The First Great Knight and the Third Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost gets into a battle and finds the first of many vessels.

The knight dug their mace out of the ground and prepared to swing at Ghost again, but they were already on the move. They ran around to the back of the huge knight and swung their nail, barely denting the armor.

Ghost was knocked back as the knight swung their mace into the ground and sent a visible shockwave flying outwards. They quickly got back up to avoid another hit from the mace, and leapt to the side, swinging their nail as they went. Rocks fell from the ceiling and smacked them to the side, but they quickly got back on their feet.

Just as Ghost went in for another hit, the screams of the vessels pierced the void. As they collapsed to the ground, their vision started to fade and they were faintly aware of a loud slam as something fell to the floor, all while the screams echoed in the distance. 

Ghost tried to lift their nail, but all their strength left them as they felt gentle arms wrapping around their body. Their head slumped forwards and their vision faded into darkness with the screams.

The light burned.

~

Through the radiance of a dream, a white speck seemed to slide through the void, slowly getting closer to Ghost. As the speck grew closer, it got bigger as well, slowly forming the shape of a vessel’s mask.

The vessel had three holes, two on either side of the face and one between them slightly higher up. The horns of the mask smoothly curved straight up from the top into three points with the center point higher than the others.

The vessel began to... _think_ to Ghost, the words forming from the sounds of the void. “You are brave to make it this far, braver than some of the others that walked your path, but you must question your judgement on whether it is wise to go further.”

Ghost stepped back from the sudden speech, _the vessels weren’t supposed to have voices, how-_ “This is a dream, the way we shape it depends on our thoughts, and our thoughts become our voice to speak.

“You’re gaining ground, but how far have you gone in your quest? There will be many that will try and stop you, do not be decieved by them. Trust only your own dreams.”

The dreamscape surrounding them starting fading to light, and Ghost tried to reach out to the other vessel, but they turned away and started leaving.

The light surrounded Ghost and they felt themselves being pulled back into their body by an unseen force, and darkness filled their vision once more.

”Don’t even trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause, I’ve been trying to figure out how to piece certain events together, and how the other vessels will start to come into play.


End file.
